In recent years, techniques for providing information using sound waves are being studied.
For example, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2013-0064014 (Jun. 17, 2013) (titled “System, Server, Method, and Recording Medium for Providing Location-Based Service Using Sound wave Communication”) discloses a system for providing a location-based service using sound wave communication.
In another example, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2012-0045613 (May 9, 2012) (titled “System and Method for Transceiving Data In Audible Frequency Band Sound Wave Communication, and Apparatus Applying the Same”) discloses a method and apparatus for transceiving data in an audible frequency band.